Acute leukemia, non-Hodgkin's lymphomas (e.g., Burkitt's), neuroblastoma, rhabdomyosarcoma, osteosarcoma, Ewing's sarcoma and aplastic anemia are studied. In leukemia, we have devised therapeutic regimens which may allow maximum tumor cell kill while minimizing sequellae. Emphasis is on tailoring treatment to individual prognostic variables, and improving the therapeutic ratio in CNS prophylaxis. In the solid tumors, we have developed combined modality approaches to primary disease. In refractory tumors, we are studying the utility of high dose-therapy and the role of supportive care (platelet and white cell transfusion, laminar-flow protection, autologous bone marrow rescue, total parenteral nutrition) in permitting such therapy. Phase I-II trials are also conducted in refractory tumors; agents include ICRF-187, poly I:C/poly-L-lysine, glutaminase, AMSA, and PALA. Aplastic anemia is studied as a model for hematopoietic differentiation. We are exploring the biology of selected tumors, including kinetics, immunology, virology, tumor markers, genetics, biochemistry, and pharmacology. Also studied are the effects of cancer and its treatment on growth, development, and organ function. The psychosocial concomitants of cancer are explored.